There are currently major trends in releasing unused television (TV) bands and enabling unlicensed cognitive operations in the TV white space (TVWS) band. IEEE 802.11 specifies a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard providing specifications for a physical (PHY) layer and a Media Access Control (MAC) layer for interoperable WLAN radio network devices for non-TVWS bands.